<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diversions by amixii10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850374">Diversions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10'>amixii10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Miraculous AUs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Ladybug, BAMF Rena Rouge, Fluff, Gen, idk what else, secret agent AU, they're just badasses and Chat's a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge are operatives for the DGSI, and they have a mission that could give them the information they need. Can they pull it off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Miraculous AUs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diversions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wish i could post on time... anyways I actually like this prompt, maybe after this month is over I'll come back to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rena, you go around from the left, and knock out all of the guys that are posing as guards. Chat, you go to the right and create a diversion. I’ll go in from the side door and take out the big guy himself.” </p><p>The other to make noises of agreement, and they each set off to do their part in the operation. They were the DGSI’s best operatives, able to get in and out without suspicion from any of the other parties involved. </p><p>Ladybug creeps down the side hallway that was used by maintenance workers. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with black lining, and she fit in with any other attendee of the gala. </p><p>He nods to her and continues walking. Once he leaves the room, she double-checks that no one else is coming and peeps into the room where the control panel was. </p><p>“Bug here. In position. Rena, Chat? Where are you guys at?” she comms them after she picks the lock.</p><p>“Rena here. Working on these guys right now,” she responds, and her comm cuts out as it falls to the ground. </p><p>“Chat here. I’m inside the ballroom right now, and I’m going to create the diversion soon.” </p><p>Ladybug makes a noise of approval, and she gets to work on the computers. The company had given them a tip that there was supposed to be a planned robbery in a few minutes, so they were in place when the attack would happen. </p><p>She opens the security cameras, and there were two people in black coming in through the back door. She shakes her head and sighs. These guys were amateurs. She watches as they come in and gives Rena a heads up. </p><p>Chat steps into the ballroom. </p><p>“Guys! Listen here!” He calls as he climbs onto the stage. </p><p>Most of the people ignore him, but some face him. He leans into the microphone. </p><p>“Listen here, guys! My girlfriend is in the bathroom right now, but I have a request from you all!” </p><p>Ladybug watches with amusement. Chat didn’t have a girlfriend, and everyone knew it. What was he trying to do? </p><p>More people face him, now interested. </p><p>“When she comes back, I want you all to start singing that one song, ‘Congratulations’, okay?” </p><p>“And then I’m going to propose to her!” He says flamboyantly. She sees smiles erupt across the people’s faces. </p><p>“Rena here. I’m done with these guys, I locked ‘em up in a closet. Do you have any clue what in the hell Chat’s doing?” Her voice is calmer now, less breathy and more steady. </p><p>“He’s distracting the crowd. The guys are making their way in from the back door, so I want you to pretend you’re one of them and distract them from where they’re actually going.” </p><p>“Got it.” Ladybug watches as Rena turn around and go to the back door. Chat, meanwhile, continues to entertain the crowd, telling them how he met his girlfriend. </p><p>She watches the two men walk through the hallway, and sees Rena come out from the adjourning hallway, and she gestures wildly. </p><p>Rena leads them down the hall she came from. </p><p>“Hey, guys! The boss sent me here to help y’all out, since you guys are the newbies, right?” Rena says, completely winging it. She prays to all gods there may be that she didn’t screw it up. </p><p>They glance at each other and nod uncertainly. “Come on! The gem in the ballroom’s a fake, the real one’s in a back room. I have another person at the cameras right now who’ll rig it so that no one can see us.” </p><p>They follow her. Ladybug smiles. This was why Rena was their fighter- she was smart and she could knock people out if they tried her. </p><p>“Okay, Chat. Rena’s got them distracted, you can stop with whatever the hell you’re doing.” </p><p>She sees him nod discreetly over the cameras. “Can you call my phone so that I can make an excuse to escape?” </p><p>She doesn’t respond, and instead just calls him. He picks it up, makes some lame excuse to get off the stage, then starts heading in Rena’s direction. </p><p>Rena leads the thieves into one of the empty storage rooms and pretends like she didn’t know that it was empty. Chat reaches her, and she gives him a discreet signal to lock the three of them in. </p><p>“Rena, ask them who they work for, and what he wants. I just want to make sure that they’re from the right company,” Ladybug instructs. </p><p>Rena pins the bigger one to the wall and takes the smaller one by the neck. </p><p>“Who do you work for?” she asks, and her voice takes on hostility, a drastic change from the placid tone she had been speaking with before. </p><p>The guy tries to resist her, but she’s stronger than she looks. “Who do you work for?” she asks again. </p><p>“We work for Monsieur Moth! He just told us that we had to get the gem and he’d pay us 10,000 euros!” he says with some difficulty, panic creeping steadily into his voice. </p><p>“We’re from the DGSI, and if you don’t want your names blacklisted, you’ll give us his contacts and get out of here,” she snarls. Ladybug revels in the color draining from his face. </p><p>“Please, we don’t know him personally. He gave us his assistant’s number!”</p><p>Rena sighs. “Give us that, then,” she says, with mounting irritation. </p><p>He rattles off a list of numbers, and Ladybug writes them down. She runs a quick diagnostic of the number- it wasn’t even properly shielded if she could get it from a low-grade computer. </p><p>“Now leave, and never come back. If I, or another member of my team, EVER see you two here again, you’ll be blacklisted for life.” </p><p>They nod and scuttle out as soon as Chat opens the door for them. She watches Rena and Chat high-five. </p><p>“Good job, guys. I just ran the number, and it belongs to Chat’s dad’s secretary. The number is also connected to one particular Lila Rossi, who we can now finally fire from the agency.” </p><p>“Great! I hated her from the beginning,” comes Rena’s cheery voice.</p><p>“That’s great! Although if you knew that Rena was gonna lead them out of the way, why did I have to go up there and make a fool out of myself?” </p><p>Ladybug snickers and leans back in the chair. “I didn’t, for your information. You were a backup plan in case they didn’t believe her, but it also had to do in part of the fact that I like making you look stupid on stage. Although I didn’t have to do much this time. You did all the work.” </p><p>She can practically hear him pout over the line, and when she glances over to the monitor, she can see him pouting, and Rena laughing at him. </p><p>“Anyways,” Rena says after she finishes laughing, “great job, team. That was one of our fastest operations yet.” </p><p>“Raise a glass to that. Chat, as the only guy in our general vicinity, you’re paying,” Ladybug teases. </p><p>“Fine! I do all the work here,” he says petulantly. Ladybug laughs. </p><p>“Tell that to Director Fu! You’re the third-best of the agency! Loser,” she says as she makes her way towards them. </p><p>Chat sticks out his tongue as they leave.</p><p>Ladybug laughs.</p><p>She really did love her team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>